Thunder and Lightning
by Claudio Kilganon IV
Summary: The day Cloud Ninja kidnapped Hinata, it was storming. Now at sixteen, Hinata is afraid of storms. But when a mission arises, and the thunder begins, will she cower? Or will Naruto be there to comfort her? What's this lightning spark between them now?
1. The Mission

Claudio: I plan on making this a long story...or a lest maybe 5-10 chapters. I'm not to good on dragging out stories. This is the longest thing I have ever written and its a NARUHINA! YEAH! No fluffiness in this chap. but I promise that theres alot in the next one. This is basically just an introduction.

Thunder and Lightning

Act I: The Mission

"Noooooo!" Screamed the blond haired, large bosom-ed woman as she threw a large stack of papers on to the ground. Most of the papers scattered and flew around the room, covering every inch of the floor. When the papers settled, there stood Tsunade, the Godaime of Konohagakure. She wore an angry and slightly pink-tinted face. She also had a large bottle of sake in her hand, almost half gone. She was glaring at the slightly shorter woman standing in front of her. Her own personal assistant and aid, Shizune. Shizune held a very shocked and surprised face, but quickly regained her composure and beamed at the Hokage.

Shizune squeezed Ton Ton, the small cute little piggy she always carried with her and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Shizune had rarely ever yelled at Tsunade-sama, except the times when one of them was heavily drunk and their emotions got the best of them.

"NO MORE!" Screamed Tsunade-sama, right back at Shizune, slightly slurring her words. "I'm done! I can't take anymore papers and files! It's too much!" Tsunade-sama was getting less and less angry as she talked, almost realizing her foolish act of throwing the large stack of papers, but she kept her facade. "If I would have known that this is what would have come from being Hokage, then I would have reconsidered!" Tsunade turned her back to the black haired medical apprentice, and slowly began to walk back behind her desk. She took a large swig of the sake bottle, finishing it off, and threw it to the side. It clashed into the wall and shattered into pieces, creating a shimmering glitter effect on the left side of the room.

Shizune knew that Tsunade-sama was drunk, and would be heavily plastered for the rest of the day. Even as the Godaime, Tsunade-sama still held a lot of old habits that she had picked up while the two were traveling together. Shizune remembered once specific incident when the 'Great Sucker' was so drunk, that she began to tare the bar down with her godly strength. All because they refused to sell her anymore booze. Shizune had felt really bad for the owners of the bar, but she had already forgiven Tsunade-sama the very next morning, knowing that it was just who the Medic Sanin was. But now, Shizune had no tolerance for this woman's antics. For Kami sake! She was the Hokage of Konoha! She NEEDED to put away theses childish actions and take some damn responsibility! "Tsunade!" Shizune didn't yell, but anyone could've heard the authority backing her voice. "You need to stop it. NOW. Your the Hokage, and this is no way for you to act. You have hundreds of Ninjas at your finger tips, controlling their lives to a certain point, and you can't even manage you own damn life!" Shizune knew that Tsunade-sama had caused the uproar out of mostly a fit of rage, because of her constant drinking in the past, Tsunade-sama could keep herself function like a normal person most of the time.

Tsunade sat down at her desk and laid her head into her hands, taking along deep sigh. She DID know that what she had done moments before was stupid and an act on impulse. She needed to clear her mind, and take a brake from paper work. Maybe without tossing the stacks of them across the entire Hokage office. Tsunade gave a soft chuckle. _Maybe assigning missions will take my mind off of the gauntlet of forums and filing I still have to do._ Assigning missions were a lot easier then the village paper work, and it was fun meeting the young shinobi she knew and loved. _Yes, this is what I need to do._ The Godaime thought to herself as she remembered the latest mission contract to arrive to the council this morning. The one that wanted four shinobi to make their way to Suna, in order to reestablish the strong alliance and regulation that Konoha shared with the village. Tsunade smiled to herself as she grabbed the several papers that she needed.

Shizune just stood there staring in disbelief as the woman who just moments ago was throwing a tantrum like a five year old, collected herself, and began systematically picking up papers from the floor around her desk. Tsunade stacked the papers by tapping the bottom of the papers on her desk and set to work assigning new teams. "Tsunade-sama..." Shizune sighed out and smiled at the large chested Sanin. _Finally_. Shizune thought. _She managed to get a hold of herself. _"Hokage-sam-'" Shizune was cut off by Tsunade pointing at the door.

"Shizune, I need you to collect Sai, Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto. Tell them to meet me here the moment they get the message from you." Tsunade said, not bothering once to look up at her personal aid, as she was continuing finishing the mission assignment.

Shizune was taken aback at the assertiveness of the Hokage's voice and stuttered out, "H-hai Tsunade-sama!" Shizune began to walk out of the office, giving one more turn around look at the Hokage and smiled at how she could work under the circumstances that she was utterly hammered. Shizune walked out the door, closing it as she left, and a long sigh shutting her eyes, glad that the commotion was over. Never looking back to the door, Shizune dashed out of the Hokage building, in search of the four shinobi that Tsunade-sama had requested.

(-_-)

Naruto couldn't help the large fox-like grin from spreading across his face as he walked out of Training grounds thirteen. Naruto was was drenched in sweat, and had his shirt slung over his shoulder. His body supported bruises, scars, and dirt spots from his face all the way down his torn and tattered pants. Standing next to him was an equally as happy and exhausted Kiba with his dog, Akimaru trailing not too far behind. Kiba supported an almost as equally large smile, and was just as beat up and sweaty, but he had kept his mesh undershirt on.

As the two walked back towards town they were talking about the spar that they just had. Naruto right away began to talk about Kiba's improvement over the last few weeks, "WOW KIBA!" Naruto grinned even wider (if it was even possible), "You and Akimaru are getting better and better!

You teamwork almost had me! If at this rate you two keep it up, you could beat me one of these days!" Naruto quickly adopted Lee and Gai sensei's good guy pose and shot it at Kiba. Naruto was telling the truth. He had to admit, Kiba was getting stronger and stronger at an alarming rate, probably because of all of the extra training that Kiba's older sister was putting him through. Of course even with all of Kiba's extra training, Naruto had still come out on top, winning the friendly spar, but Kiba wasn't to far off from coming in first. Naruto decided that he would just have to work harder to make sure that it never happened!

Kiba looked back at his large white canine companion, and winked at him. "Don't you worry Naruto. Me and Akimaru are gonna train till we drop if that's what it takes to defeat you!" Kiba Grinned mischievously at the spiky blond haired boy, who looked right back at Kiba, as if he were accepting the dog shinobi's words as a challenge. That's when Kiba looked back to the direction of Konoha and blurted out, "Hey Naruto! Race ya to the village! Loser has to buy the other as much ramen as the victor wants!" Kiba glared at Naruto waiting for the answer that he already knew.

"Your on dog breathe!" Naruto shouted pumping his fist in the air. Naruto was never know to refuse a free bowl of ramen! Naruto glanced at Kiba, and they both gave a short nod, before both of them broke of into a full out sprint towards the village.

(-_-)

From the inside of Konoha, everyone could hear the competitive shouts from the training grounds getting closer and closer. This included a short-black haired medical kunoichi, who was currently on the look out for a hyperactive noisy blond shinobi. She immediately stopped her search right inside of the village gates. From the outside she heard loud yelling.

"YOUR NOT GONNA BEAT ME AGAIN!"

"OH YEA! TRY ME! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

"HEY! THAT'S CHEATING! TWO CAN DO THAT! GATSUUGA!"

The noises got louder and louder, and heavy crashing noises and grunts soon reached the front gates, as two shinobi locked eyes with an intense glare. The two were running so fast and not looking at where they were going, that both of them failed to see the poor Shizune standing in their way. The Hokage's assistant had also failed to notice them right away, with the speed they were traveling at and such. With a loud 'CRASH' and a 'THUD' both ninja's ran right into Shizune, throwing all three of them to the ground.

Naruto and Kiba were the first to recover from the collision. "I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T SEE YOU" Both Naruto and Kiba said in unison, rubbing the back of their heads. Naruto looked down to see to his surprise that it was Shizune that they had ran into. She was sitting up with her eyes closed rubbing the back of her head, but not like Kiba and Naruto. She rubbed it out of the pain when she fell back on the ground.

"AH! Shizune! Sorry about that!" Naruto offered the medical konoichi a helping hand and she gladly excepted it. Naruto, being as strong as he was had no problem pulling Shizune up from her position on the ground. The only mistake that he seemed to make was how he either pulled to hard, or he just didn't realize how light Shizune was. In a quick tug, the Black hair assistant found her self face first into the powerful naked chest of Konoha's number one knucklehead ninja.

To say that Shizune was embarrassed and blushed was an under statement. Very quickly the medical konoichi began to use Hinata's trademark blush that reached her ears. Shizune felt the heat that radiated off the blond boy. She also felt his nicely chisled muscles all around her face. The black haired women had to hold herself back from rubbing her face up and down his chest from the great feeling it gave her. Unfortunately, out of shock, Naruto and Shizune just stood there akwardly.

Thankfully, Kiba had been there and broke the two out of their trance with a slight chuckle and a nudge to Naruto. "Hey Naruto...when you two start to make-out, tell me before hand. I don't want to watch." Kiba grinned a wicked smile at Naruto, and both the blond boy and the black haired medic instantly broke the accidental embrace and stepped back embarrassed. The two of them were blushing profusely and nervously laughing. Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

With what he could muster, Naruto laughed again and said, "Sorry again Shizune-san. Guess I don't know my own strength!" Naruto flexed his bicep as if to prove his point, but only succeeded in making Shizune blush even more and Kiba teasing him again. Naruto didn't like that. "Gah! Shut up BAKA!" Naruto yelled at the Inuzuka, waving his fist in the air. Kiba only began to laugh at Naruto's threat. Giving up, the blond shinobi turned to Shizune and proceeded to tell her that they needed to leave to go to Ichiraku's, but Shizune stopped them just before they left.

"Sorry Naruto, but Tsunade-sama needs to see you right now. Its for a new mission." Shizune said while keeping her blush. Its not that she felt anything like THAT towards Naruto, its just that she never realized how physically fit the boy had gotten since she remembered last. She would always see him as the knucklehead ninja that was always right below everyone else, but never giving up to prove himself to those around him. It was just hard for her to accept that her little brother was growing up so fast.

"Whaaaat?" Naruto whined and dropped his arms and head, fake sobbing. "But I haven't been to Ichiraku's since like..." Naruto scratched his chin in a thinking pose, "...since this morning. Which was like SIX HOURS AGO!" Naruto continued to whine. He knew that he would go, he had to, it was his job as a shonobi of Konohagakure. Naruto also knew that he had grown up a lot since his adolescence and was beyond the age of whining, but it was always good put up a good fight when he really didn't want to do something. Besides, he still had a reputations to up hold on the village as THE one and only UZUMAKI NARUTO!

Shizune shook her head at Naruto's antics. She knew him too well to know that he had already given up and planned to actually show up to Tsunade-sama's office. She sighed and warned Naruto, "You better hurry up now Naruto. The Hokage-sama has already been drinking today and lost her temper earlier." Naruto's face went pale. The black haired konoichi giggled at the expression that she had caused. She knew that Naruto would respond to that. He never liked to be on Tsunade-sama's bad side. He would always get pummbled. Not EMENSILY, but enough so that he straighted up for the next few days. Tsunade-sama was known for her legendary strength as one of the three Sanin. Tsunade-sama used chakra that was stored in the diamond shaped purple mark on the middle of her forehead.

Naruto (still pale by the way) turned and ran in the direction of the Hokage tower. As he ran he turned and yelled, "Thanks Shizune-san! Later Kiba! We'll settle this later!" Naruto was already a tiny speck in a matter of seconds. A cloud of dust trailed behind the blond boy as he used his unbelievable stamina to book-it as fast as he could, hopefully getting there fast enough not to get smashed with Baa-chan's fist.

Kiba stood there, angry and shock at Naruto's immediate escape. "HEY GET BACK HERE BAKA! YOU OWE ME RAMEN!" Kiba yelled and tried to run after Naruto, but the ball of energy was already long gone. Kiba yelled some more words and insults that caused some of the mothers around watching the situation, cover their children's ears. Shizune could help a giggle at the two young men. She might have never said it, but she enjoyed the boy's competitive nature. It pushed them to better themselves, and they were getting stronger and stronger everyday because of it.

Shizune shook her head, clearing her distracting thoughts. "Now time to find Sakura and Sai." She said to herself and began to walk towards the memorial stone, thinking they might be training with Kakashi-kun. The dark haired medic blushed at her own horrific she had added to Kakashi's name. Just the thought of the gray haired sharingan user brought a blush to her face. _Why is that?_ She wondered.

(-_-)

Shizune had guessed right. When she arrived at he memorial stone, she had found the cherry blossom haired girl train with the socially awkward, and emotionless Sai. Kakashi had not been far of, sitting a a nearby tree, reading his icha icha book's written by none other then infamously perverted Sanin, Jariya-sama. Shizune shivered when that name appeared in her head. She never really felt..._comfortable,_ when Jariya was around. Shizune had always felt an uneasy aura protrude from the white haired Sanin, and felt more like a piece of meat then a respectable Kunoichi. Shizune had to shake her again for like the fourth time that day in order to keep her mind on track. She quickly told the two that their presence was request at the Hokage's office and that it for an urgent mission.

The two shinobi training, stopped and gave a small saying, "Hai!" The black haired medic almost laughed at their formality, but waved it off as she saw Kakashi approaching her. He was walking at a casually slow pace and had his eyes closed in a small smile. Even though his Kakashi's face was always covered up by that mask, Shizune loved it when he smiled. It always warmed her heart to no that he wasn't one of those ninja in the village who were stoic and solemn. She suddenly got nervous, noticing that Kakashi was walking up to her, Shizune. The Hokage's aid quickly mumbled out that she needed to find one more person for Tsunade-sama and took off in the other direction, leaving three ninja's standing with confused looks on their faces.

(-_-)

**Bit of a time lapse. This is Hinata's day, from morning to now.**

The warm sun had crept every so slowly into a young sixteen year old Hyuuga Hinata's room. With the yellow light illuminating everything in the heiress's bedroom, a soft almost comfortable feeling was emitted. This was of course a feeling, contrary to what one might feel in the Hyuuga compound. Instead, one might feel; fear, sadness, loneliness, or maybe even hatred and loathing. When the warmth from the rays finally hit the young Hinata, asleep on her bed, her eyes began to softly flutter. With cat like yawn and stretch, Hinata slowly rose out of her bad and gave a delightful sigh. She rubbed her eyes and stood up from her bed to perform her morning rituals. She never woke up with an alarm clock, the sun provided her with its rays to get her up every morning at sunrise. Grabbing a towel from a small closet in her room the black and blue haired beauty walked into her bathroom and turned on the faucet to start a bath. As she was undressing, she gave a look at herself in the mirror. She gazed down from her soft and beautiful features (so she was told) on her face, to her ivory skinned body. She inspected her large C cup breast, which to her were too big for her petite body, and began to look even farther down. Her hands traced her own slender hips that gracefully complemented her wonderfully full hips. Her slender, yet thick legs were long and perfectly finished off her body. Hinata sighed. She knew was beautiful, and probably most men's dream in Konohagakure, but to her it meant nothing. She felt their looks, their stares. But she never felt HIS stare, not even a glance. She sighed again. "Naruto..."

As the tub finally filled up, Hinata quickly jumped to the water and with haste, began to wash up. She didn't want to be in the tub for too long when her thoughts were on her blond hero. Expecially when she was touching, and rubbing herself all over. Hinata gave another long sigh, remembering the last time she wasn't able to control her thoughts in the tub, and had to embarrassingly explain to her father that those weren't screams of agony coming from her room. Her father stop asking questions after that, probably out of fear of what the answers might be. Hinata was grateful.

Getting out of the tub, Hinata quickly dried off, and found some clothes in her drawers. Hinata had put on her usual pants that reached above her ankles, and her large bulky gray coat. Hinata inspected herself one more time in the mirror before she headed out. Indeed, she found herself suitable, reveling nothing at all. _Perfect..._ she thought. As she left her house, with the sun still very low to the sky. Everyone in her compound was already awake, either training, or being a Hyuuga. _Not sure what that means, maybe just being a stuck up asshole. _Hinata giggled to herself, at calling the Hyuuga's assholes. They were, but she would never say it aloud, or even around another Hyuuga, for fear that they might be able to read her mind. Hinata giggled again.

Everyone in the Hyuuga compound might be awake, but the village itelf was quiet and almost dead. It if wasn't for the early stores that opened up, like the breakfast restaurants and the drug stores, Konoha would be a ghost town in the mornings. Hinata loved strolling around the village at this time. It was so peaceful, and most of the time, she would meet an old friend of her mothers, or even once upon a time her fathers, and have a nice chat with them. Without realizing it, Hinata ended walking right next to her crush's apartment. The heiress snapped out of her train of thought, and looked up at Naruto's apartment door. She smiled at the building, though it looked more like a shack then anything anyone should live in. _How easy would would it be for someone to break into Naruto's apartment?_ Hinata asked herself. The Hyuuga gave a small almost sinister smile. _How easy would it be for me to just silently break into his apartment, sneak carefully into his room, and..._ Hinata slightly shook her head hoping the dirty thoughts would stop. At least while she's in public. _No. Bad Hinata. Bad Hinata._ The girl gave a small slap to her hand. She laughed at the her own gesture, but was stopped when she heard Naruto's door open. Hinata let out a gasp, and looked for a place to hid. _He can't know that was just standing here look at his apartment! He might think I'm a stalker!_ Not that she was really anything short of one, she just didn't want Naruto to know.

Hinata quickly jumped behind a small barrel that was right at the corner of her Naruto-kun's house. In silence the kunoichi watched the blond boy walk out of his apartment, and give a slight stretch in the morning sun. She blushed when she saw that he was missing his usually orange jacket, and only had on a tight black shirt. _It IS a hot day._ She told herself. Hinata continued to watch as Naruto began to make his way down the street. _What is he doing up so early? Maybe I should follow him. Thats not creepy right?_ Hinata questioned her actions. _I'm just a little curious...that's all..._

Hinata began to trail her man. To her surprise, she followed him all the way the Inuzuka compound, and watched as him and Kiba talked for a little while. Then she watched, as the took off the the village gate, and further down to the training grounds. Hinata had a difficult time keeping up with the two energetic boys, remaining hidden the whole time. When she arrived at Training ground thirteen, Naruto and Kiba had already begun their sparring.

For the next several HOURS (Yes. It was hours. Hinata was ready to leave after the first, but when she saw Naruto take of his shirt reveling his well toned pecks and abs, she had to stay. How could she walk away from that?) Hinata watched the two go at it. The battle was fierce and rough, but in the end, her Naruto-kun came out the victor. Silently she congratulated the blond in her head. _Naruto...your so strong...I want so much to be like you one day..._Hinata made an oath to herself that she would. Then maybe he would notice her.

When the boys were done sparring, they collapsed at the foot of a very large tree on the opposite side from where Hinata. That didn't do much to stop Hinata, as she just activated her byakugan and got a closer look. Hinata didn't normally use her blood limit to by nosy and peep on others business, but she knew that they would never catch her. Kami, she looked like a grade 'A' stalker right now. When the "stalker" focused her byakugan at Naruto and Kiba she saw that they were just talking, still supported by the trunk of the giant tree. Hinata wasn't a lip reader, so she had no idea what they were saying. _Damn!_ Hinata began to scold herself. _I knew I should have asked Neji-sama to teach me how to read lips through my byakugan._ Indeed the genious of the Hyuuga could do this feat, and Hinata now wished she had taking his offer of teaching her how to do it when he asked her. Hinata was about to get up and walk closer to the blond and the Inuzuka, she noticed that they had already gotten up and began walking out of the training grounds. _Oh No! I'm gonna lose them!_ Hinata yelled at herself when she saw them take off in a full off sprint towards Konoha. She also broke out into a sprint, but began to slow down have way to the village, knowing that she wouldn't catch them. Speed was never really her strong suit, especially when it came to her Jyuuken, and her father despised her for it.

By the time that Hinata reached the village gates, she was panting and out of stamina. _How can they still have energy like this, they just got done sparing..._ Hinata shook her head. They would never change. She was specifically talking about Naruto of course. Ever since he was little and they were all still in the academy, he had unbelievable energy. She never could figure out how he did it, but it use to make her feel even worst about herself, knowing she would never be able to catch up to her crush. As she got older though, her thoughts began to turn into something she considered not appropriate for her age. She began to put her and Naruto in situations that would put his stamina to the test. Now that she thought about it, still had these dreams quite often. The heiress reached out to hold herself up on the village gates, trying to catch her breathe and clear her head of dirty thoughts.

When Hinata began to recover, she started to walk through the large entrance only to be stopped dead in her tracks. What she saw in front of her dropped her heart, and she felt a pang of sadness inside her. Standing some ways off in front of the Hyuuga konoichi, was Naruto holding a very red Shizune very close to his hot, sweaty, powerful chest. Hinata almost died on the spot. H-h-how could he d-d-do th-this? She stuttered in her own mind. Hinata knew that she could really complain, seeing that he didn't actually know about her feeling towards him. The Hyuuga staggered back in shock to see her love hold someone else so intimately. However, when she saw the two split up looking embarrassed and Naruto saying something about not knowing his own strength, she sighed with relief. _It was only an accident...that's OK, right? _Hinata asked herself, as if trying to reasure that her chance to be with Naruto was still there.

Hinata continued to watch as Shizune told her Naruto-kun something, he took off running, and Kiba began to shout foul language at the running blond. Hinata watched her crush heading off to what seemed like the Hokage tower. Hinata didn't want to lose him, so she started to walk towards the Hokage's office as well, but since she was positive on where he was going, she walked at her own leisurely pace. She was of course avoiding Shizune and Kiba. The Hyuuga heiress never stopped or slowed down to talk to anyone, and it wasn't like there was anyone stopping her to talk anyways. Hinata was content on just getting to her Naruto-kun. When she finally arrived at the Hokage tower, she began to panic. She didn't know what to do. Should she just stand out here and wait for Naruto to come out or should she maybe go inside and try and find. She knew that if he had to come here, he probably had something important to talk about with Tsunade-sama. Even if she did go inside and find him, she would have the courage to say anything to him. Why did she follow him again? All of Hinata's thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind her.

"Hinata?"

(-_-)

_Kami! How hard is it to find one simple girl?_ Shizune had been looking for Hinata for the last hour, and she had no signs of where the young girl could be. Shizune had exhausted all of her possibilities. The women had already been to the Hyuuga compound, rechecked the training grounds, check with her teammates, and even scouted around town for a bit. The only piece of information she had gotten, was from a few store keepers who had said that they had seen her a few hours before. _Big help that was. _The Hokage's aid had already given up, and was on her way to back to Tsunade-sama to tell the older women that Hyuuga Hinata was nowhere to be found.

As Shizune neared the Hokage tower, she noticed a dark haired girl standing outside of it. "Hinata?" Shizune asked with out thinking. Why did she do that. The young girl turned around and looked at Shizune with pale white eyes. _Definitely Hinata_. Thought Shizune as she ran to the heiress. When she reached her, Shizune gave a deep bow, paying respect to the Hyuuga, and started, "Konichiwa, Hinata-san. Tsunade-sama requests your presence immediately in her office." Shizune rose back up to say that last part.

Hinata blinked. She didn't expect Shizune to tell her she HAD to go into the Hokage tower. Hinata took one more look at the tower and looked back at Shizune smiling, "Arigato, Shizune-sama. I will go up right away." Hinata was jumping for joy on the inside. _I get to go see my Naruto-kun without seeming like a weirdo for stalking him!_ Hinata gave no pause as she walked into the large tower, with Shizune following close behind her. Hinata didn't know Shizune too well, but if Shizune was bound to give Hinata reasons to go to her Naruto-kun, Hinata might consider to try to hang around the Hokage aid more often.

(-_-)

Tsunade sat behind her Hokage desk and looked back and forth at the three teenage shinobi that sat before her. Naruto, Sakura, and Sai, looked impatient and were starting to move in their seats. Tsunade knew that she could start explaining the mission until Hinata arrived. Well ACTUALLY...she could, but Tsunade really didn't want to repeat herself. She utterly hated repeating herself. Tsunade continued to eye down the three. She had a really strong connection with this group. Or maybe just two out of three. She really didn't feel towards Sai what she felt for Sakura and Naruto. They had changed her. One, reminded her of a younger version of herself, while the other, beating some sense into her alcoholic self. Then again, she probably didn't feel what she felt for 'dunce' and the blossom haired girl, towards any of the shinobi in the village, with an exception of Shizune of course. Shizune had always been there for Tsunade. No matter what 'The Great Sucker' did, Shizune had always been there. In the lowest times (Tsunade chuckled, remembering one particular incident that happened at a bar while they were traveling), and she even managed to be there to make Tsunade even better in the good times.

"Come on Baa-chan!" Naruto yelled in annoyance of waiting. He hated silence, and this was about as silent as it gets. Naruto was almost sure that he could hear the very thoughts of those around him. Something about a 'sucker', maybe a bar...or something. Anyways it didn't matter. Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He had to break the silence.

Tsunade was ripped from her thoughts by the infamously self proclaimed future Hokage. Tsunade glared at Naruto giving him a 'don't do that again' look and then smiled slightly, knowing how the waiting must have been killing him on the inside. "Listen you brat!" Tsunade replied, "I already told you that we can't start until the last person is here." Tsunade intended to keep to that.

"Ahhhhh!" Naruto moaned in anguish. "Well then at least tell us who he is!" Naruto gave Tsunade his puppy-dog eyes, in hopes that she would take pity on him and tell him something. But Tsunade was not going to break so easily.

"Naruto. For the THIRD time, I'm not-." Tsunade started, but paused and took a quick glance at the door. "Well Naruto, you got lucky. SHE'S finally here." Tsunade took up a grin at Naruto as she said this.

"Whaa..." Was the only response that Tsunade got from the blond. Suddenly, there was a soft knock at the door. Everyone's head turned to look at it, except Tsunade who was already looking at the door.

"Ah Hinata! Come in!" Tsunade said loud enough for the shy girl on the opposite side of the door to open. The heiress, slowly opened the door, and peeked in side, before she fully walked in. Hinata gave a deep bow to the Hokage, and apologized for being so late. "NONSENSE HINATA!" Yelled Tsunade, purposefully trying to startle the small girl. She succeeded. "Its not your fault. I should have counted of someone more trustworthy to find the people I needed." Tsunade meant this as an insult to the black haired medic that followed in after Hinata. Shizune gave an angry look at Tsunade-sama. She wanted to tell the Hokage that Hinata had been difficult to find, but decided to wait until later. Shizune also knew that the statement was only meant to get her goat, not really to put a large amount of guilt on to her.

"Hinata? Your going on this mission too?" Naruto looked confused at Hinata, and then quickly back at Tsunade, looking for some answers.

Hinata blushed. _Does he not want me on his team?_ Hinata was worried that Naruto had not wanted her to interfere with his team. She would be completely destroyed if that was the case. _Wait! Did he said mission? _"Mission?" asked Hinata looking at Tsunade-sama.

"Now that your all here, I can begin." Tsunade took a long sigh before starting. "I have a mission for you four. Hinata will temporarily be joining team seven for it." Tsunade looked at the shocked Hyuuga, and smiled. "Kakashi will not be guiding you on your mission. Naruto will." Tsunade smiled at the blond boy, looking just as shocked as Hinata did. Tsunade waited for everyone to soak in what she had just said. The Hokage was expecting a large reaction, which of course she received from Sakura.

"WHAT!" Sakura jumped out of her chair, losing her composure for the first time during the meeting. "You can't possibly be putting NARUTO in charge of a mission!" Sakura was yelling, eyes wide like someone had just told her that Sasuke had been brought back. But no, this wasn't about Sasuke, this was about the most unlikely candidate to be head of a very important mission. The blossom haired girl was almost angry at Tsunade's decision to do this. Sakura had thought that herself would have been the better choice. She could make appropriate decisions, guide her team effectively, and not utterly FAIL at almost everything that caused her a bit of trouble. Not that Sakura didn't trust Naruto, it's just that...well...OK, maybe she didn't trust Naruto enough to conduct such a vital mission.

Tsunade was put off a little at Sakura's out burst. It was insulting the Hokage's effectiveness to put together a team and a leader. How dare she. "Sakura. Are you questioning my decisions?" Tsunade asked with a bit of sourness tinting her voice. Tsunade hadn't expected a huge reaction, just enough of guilt that would set the pink hair bitch straight. Yes. She did mean bitch. It really did take one to know one.

Sakura took a step back realizing her mistake to make such a scene. She looked down in regret. "Sorry Hokage-sama. Forgive my out burst." Sakura said almost expressionlessly. Sakura hated being called out in front of her friends like that.

Tsunade smiled. "Its alright Sakura. I know its different, and normally would do this, but this is a special case." Tsunade said looking directly at Naruto, who look as confused as everyone else.

From behind Naruto, Hinata silently cheered for her love. _Naruto, you deserve to lead a mission. Your stronger then all of us._ She smiled. _I know you'll do great. _Hinata believed in Naruto, even if she too did wonder why he was going to lead the mission. Naruto apparently was also curious.

"Hey Baa-chan? I'm not saying I don't want to be in charge-Cause that's awesome that I am!-it's just that...well...umm, why am I in charge?" Naruto's voice was calm, and that surprised Tsunade. She expected him to be ecstatic that he would lead a mission.

"Yea Tsunade-sama. Why is this a special case?" Sakura also added in. Naruto wasn't offended by this, he really DID want to know, just like everyone else in the Hokage's office did.

Tsunade was glad enlighten everyone. "Well, this is my reasons for who I picked and why. Sakura, I picked you for your medic skills and your brute strength for close range attacks. Your work with Sai and Naruto is also unquestionable. Teamwork will be vital on this mission. Sai, and his long range painting summonings and his strategic skills will also be useful. Naruto, I picked you for your powerful close range attacks, and your long range Kage Bunshin. But most of all, I picked you to lead this because of your close relationship to the Kazekage of Sunagakure." Naruto smiled at how important Tsunade made him seem. Tsunade chuckled at him. _So like his father..._ Tsunade thought. But then she quickly got back to the matters at hand. "Last, none of your skills would be of any use if you were to never know where the enemy is. Lots of other nations do not like the strong bond we share with Sunagakure, and feel threatened by it, Most would like to see it destroyed. So that is why we have Hinata. He Jyuuken abilities along with her byakugan are perfect for discovering enemy shinobi." Tsunade gave The Hyuuga konoichi a grin. Hinata of course blushed at the Hokage's words. Tsunade began again. "I want all of you ready within the next hour and at the gates, do you understand?"

Sakura replied. "What? So soon?" She didn't leaving for such an important mission with such short notice. It didn't seem all to fair.

"Yes. The sooner the better. Now, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Tsunade repeated. She was given a 'Hai' from the four shinobi, and all of them left the tower to go prepare for the upcoming mission. Left alone now with Shizune, Tsunade began to shuffle some papers. "Now, time to get back to these damn things."

Claudio: See. No fluffiness. Sorry, this story is slow, at least with Naruto and his feelings. But when Hinata gets her chance with an unconscience Naruto, can she stop herself? You'll find out when that situation (and answer) arises in the next chap. of Tunder and Lightning! Give me a week to update.


	2. The Thunder and The Lightning

Act II:

The Thunder and The Lightning

The Lighting cracked the sky in half, and the rain battered down on the surrounding earth. The drenched grass and dirt supported a large thick pool of mud. Among this mud, were two figures, and a small bundled package in one of their arms. The thunder rumbled as one more flash of lighting illuminated the field, as the two figures became clearer. Hyuuga Hiashi stood at one end of the battle ground, clenched fist, torn clothes blood splattered body (though not his own), and held a face that had the deadliest glare in it. If anyone were to see him now, they would run off in terror. Hyuuga Hiashi had never been so sad, angry, and DEADLY, in his entire life. At the other end of the field, stood a man dressed in all black clothing, and shrouded in killer intent. In this mans hands, was a small bundle of cloth. Only this man and Hiashi knew what the bundle was. Slowly, the dark man lifted the bundle up, and unwrapped it slightly, reveling its contents.

A hoarse cry rang through out the storm. A small baby was screaming and flailing in the man's arms. Hiashi gave a small wince to the baby's screams. The dark man gave a slight chuckle to this. Slowly, this man drew out a sharpened kunai, and raised it to the babies head, placing it right underneath it's pale lavender eye. "Do you want this thing?" The man asked Hiashi, his voice dripping with venom. Hiashi flinch a little at the action and words of the dark man. The man's barely carried through the storm, but Hiashi was latching on to everything single thing that he said. "Come and get it!" The man yelled. In almost an instant, Hiashi was already to the man, and smashed his chest in which a chakra filled palm. The man flew back, skidding across the muddy field, and landed at the foot of a tall tree. The small baby flew into the air and the Hyuuga leader had caught it with ease, holding it close, in hopes that it would ever leave him again. The downed man tried to rise to his feet, but as fast as Hiashi was, the dark man was knocked back into the tree with a foot shoved into his neck.

Hiashi stared down at the man, now struggling to breathe with Hiashi's powerful foot on his adam's apple. Hiashi took one look at the crying baby, and covered its face with the blanket, shielding it from the rain. Then he turned his attention back to the dark man. "Let this be a message to Sumokagure." And with that, Hiashi twisted hit foot, violently snapping the mans neck. Hiashi removed his foot, and the body fell into the mud, lifeless and limp.

"Hiashi-sama!" A voice called from behind the Hyuuga leader. Two Ninja suddenly landed behind Hiashi, both wearing the Konohagakure headband, and had the signature Hyuuga eyes. "Hiashi-sama! Are you alright!" The shinobi looked at the dead body on the ground, and then back up to their clan leader.

Hiashi looked sadly to the baby in his arms. "Yes, I am fine." He said with real emotion is his voice. "Here," Hiashi gave the baby to the other Hyuuga member, "Give Hinata to her mother. Tell her that I am fine." The other Hyuuga took Hinata in his arms. "I am going to secure the rest of the compound, making sure that there are no more Cloud shinobi around." Hiashi jumped away from the Hyuuga, and activated his byakugan, searching for any more enemies in the nearby area. Little did he know the future consequences of his actions, and the death of that Cloud Ninja. The baby continued to scream and fuss about in the Hyuuga's arms, no one ever knowing that this would be a sign. This memory would haunt this particular baby for a very long time. Until a certain blond came around.

(-_-)

**Back to normal time. The present.**

Hinata shivered when the very first drop of rain hit her bare face. Her pale skin was over come with goosebumps and her shivers got even worse. Hinata hated rain. She hated rain because it usually led to storms, and Hinata couldn't stand storms. She was utterly afraid of them. Most nights when it thundered, Hinata would escape to her younger sisters room, and Hinabi would help calm her down until morning, or until the storm passed. Hinata looked up to the sky, and her heart dropped at the look of the gray clouds that passed over head. It was gonna storm. Soon.

Hinata was slowly trailing behind four other shinobi, through a not-so dense forest, on their way to Sunagakure. Hinata couldn't believe how quickly she had learned of her new mission, packed, and already left for it, all in around two hours. She and everyone else had packed enough cloths for a week, food pills, one small tent and sleeping bag, and lots of ninja equipment. Hinata looked back ahead at her three other teammate for this mission. The new team seven; Haruno Sakura, Sai (Sai was just a code name. Because he was in the ANBU at some point, he's never suppose to revel his real name), and Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata blushed at the thought of Naruto. _No no no! How am I suppose to eventually marry Naruto-kun, if I can't even stop blushing when I think of him. _Hinata scolded herself. She needed to get her head together. This was no time to focus so intently on Naruto. She was on a very important mission that was deciding the fate of Konohagakure...or potentially could. Another drop of rain fell onto Hinata's face, breaking her from her thoughts, and once again fear began to resurface in the pale eyed beauty. _I can't be afraid! This mission is too vital! And I can't look so weak in front of...my Naruto-kun. _Hinata cursed herself again. But she knew that she wouldn't be able to travel through a storm. She had to think of some kind of excuse to stop, and set up camp. Think of anything she could Hinata tried to get one of her teammates attention. "H-hey. Guys." To her relief, all three of them turned around and looked at her. "I'm g-getting pretty t-tired. Do y-you think we c-could set up c-camp and r-r-rest for th-the n-night?" Hyuuga heiress did her best to sell her lie. She could've actually travel for a good two or three hours more, but she wanted to try and sleep before the storm hit. That way she might be able to get some sleep tonight. If she didn't get to sleep before the thunder started, she knew she might have some kind of breakdown, not being able to be comforted by anyone.

"Really?" Sakura looked at Hinata questionably. "Well, if your tired we can stop and sleep for the night. We're all ready ahead of schedule." Sakura dropped her sack, and sat on top of it. "Wow!" Sakura exclaimed smiling. "Good thing you said something now! This is the perfect place to set up a camp for the night." Sakura looked at Sai and Naruto, who also dropped they gear onto the ground. The blond one fell back onto the dirt as well, and put his hands behind his head.

"Your right Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled. "This grounds, flat but comfortable. Good going Hinata!" Naruto dug his behind into the dirt, wiggling around trying to make a plush bed for himself. Hinata gave a blush to Naruto's words.

Hinata dropped her gear as well, looked at the blond ninja, and giggled. _He looks so cute when he acts like a kid. But just for once, I wish he would add a horrific to my name. _Hinata sighed to herself. She continued to watch Naruto, when Sai spoke up.

"Hinata, you and dick-less start to set up the tents. Me and Sakura will get some fire wood. We wont be gone long though, it looks as if its going to rain tonight. We wont need much fire wood." Sai stated in that creepy monotone voice that made Hinata feel cold. It unnervingly reminded her too much of her father and Neji. She didn't like that, but she knew Sai wasn't a bad person, so he wasn't going to insult her like her own family. Even if he always did to Naruto. _Dick-less?_ Hinata didn't like that term used towards Naruto. Hinata had been a bit of a pervert some days and...might have...used her...ummm byakugan to...umm...look at Naruto through his apartment walls, while he...might have been taking a shower...and she knew that from those nights, Naruto was exactly the OPPOSITE of Dick-less. In fact her was what some might call, 'well endowed'. Hinata's face lit up bright red at those thoughts. _Baka, baka! You can't think of that while your working with Naruto-kun! Your gonna faint! _

Sakura and Sai turned and left for the dense trees on the opposite side of the clearing, leaving Hinata and Naruto alone. Naruto hoped off the ground and on to his feet. "Hey Hinata, why don't you set up Sakura-chan and your tent, and I'll set up mine and Sai's!" Naruto face held grin as he spoke. Most people would have thought that the kid was too damn happy with doing small tedious work like setting up a tent. To Hinata though, she thought that it made Naruto look even cuter then he already was. Naruto began to unclasp his rolled up tent from the top of his pack, and threw it on the ground. Naruto's lips spread into an even larger grin and his eyes lit up with the a realization. The blond lifted his hands to his chest and made a cross with his fingers. "Kage Bunshin!" Naruto startled Hinata as she was just beginning to unravel her own tent from being rolled. Suddenly, several clouds of smoke appeared next to Naruto. The air blew it away, and four kage bunshin's stood in the same fashion as Naruto was. All three chuckled and rubbed the back of there heads, thinking this was the best idea ever. Naruto turned to each of the kage bunshin's and gave them orders. "You! Work on my tent! You work on Sai's! You work on my tent!" There was a nod from all three as they began to work.

Hinata was on the ground still trying to get her tent set up, but she for some reason felt that she wasn't doing it right. She looked back up to Naruto and his bunshin's working at a rapid speed on the other tents, when she wonder something. _Wait, why did Naruto-kun create FOUR bunshin's? _Hinata's question was quickly answered.

"And you! I need you to finish Hinata's tent for her! Got it?" Naruto commanded the replica. There was a nod from this one, just like the others had given the blond, and walked over to the surprised blue and black haired Hyuuga, and gently took the tent gear from her hands.

"Here Hinata, boss wants me to do this for ya!" The bunshin said with a large grin. "You can just go over to boss, relax, and watch as we finish your work!" The bunshin began setting up the tent at the same speed that the others were.

Hinata got up from the ground, and walked over to the real Naruto, who was sitting under the nearest tree. His eyes were closed, his hands were behind his head, and he had a giant grin of relaxation on his face. Hinata's face was burning red when she gathered some courage, and took the words of the bunshin into action. She slowly took a seat under the tree. Right. Next. To Naruto. Ok, maybe at least an arms length away. But to Hinata, she was too close for comfort, feeling almost a little light headed so close to her crush. _Oh Kami... I can't believe Naruto-kun create a bunshin for me. Just so I didn't have to work on my tent._ Hinata's look directly away from Naruto, and towards the ground. _Maybe...he just thought that I was to fragile and weak to set up my own tent..._Hinata began to question Naruto's reason for helping her, but snapped out of it. _No! Naruto knows I'm not weak! He's told me before! He was just being kind. That's all. _As Hinata was deep in her own thoughts, she failed to notice a orange clad shinobi scooting closer and closer to her.

"Oi! Hinata!" A voice almost breathed into the heiress' ear. Hinata jumped to the voice, she was startled out of her thoughts and jerked her head around. The frightened girl had whipped around so fast, she didn't realize how close the boy was. Naruto was leaning in a lot closer then her was before, almost touching arms with Hinata, and as she turned both of the ninja froze in surprise. Hinata's lips had brushed against Naruto's in her haste, and both of them now sat in that position, shocked. Naruto's eyes grew wide, as did Hinata's.

It wasn't a full kiss, but more like a sweet peck. Naruto and Hinata lingered for a second, then both shot there heads back in embarrassment. Hinata's face looked like it was on fire, and Naruto had some pink tint to it. Hinata was dazed. _His lips...so soft... _She began so sway back and slightly, light headed and dizzy. _He...kissed me...Naruto...KISSED ME!_

Right as Hinata felt she was going to faint, something whizzed past her fast and smashed itself into the side of Naruto's head. What ever it was, must not have been to dense, because it made a 'THUNK' noise as it hit its target, and dropped to the ground. It was a piece of wood. Naruto jerked his head back, and began to rub the side of his face, "Owww! Hey what was that f-!" Naruto was cut off by his attacker.

"How dare you take advantage of Hinata while we were gone!" Sakura walked into the brighter clearing, the sun was setting already, but everyone could still see quite nicely. The pink haired girl held an arm full of wood and scowled at Naruto. Sai walked in shortly after her, also holding an arm full of wood. "Don't try and lie to us! We saw what you two were doing!" Sakura smiled and looked at Hinata. "You're lucky we decided we had enough wood, and walked back saving you from this perv." She jutted a thumb at the blond shinobi. Sai hid a smirk. Hinata's face blazed a new intensity of red. Sakura giggled. She loved to mess with these two.

Naruto on the other hand, felt like he needed to defend himself. But more importantly, Hinata. He knew that she was very shy, and easy to embarrass girl. He also knew that she fainted a lot, and was pretty surprised that she hadn't already. "N-no no no! Sakura-chan you've got it all wrong!" Naruto waved his hands in front of his face, and shook his head in denial. "It was an accident! Thats all!" Naruto tried to justify, but Sakura would have none of it.

"Shut it loud mouth!" Sakura said with a (fake) angry snort. She wanted to milk this for all that is was worth. She didn't know when she would get another chance like this. "I don't if it was an accident or not! I don't need the two of you 'sucking face' while on an important mission like this!" Sakura threw the rest of her wood into a small pile, and Sai followed suit, still trying his best to hide a smirk.

Hinata could take it. The embarrassment of being cause kissing her crush, and the teasing she was receiving wasn't helping her stay conscience. But that last comment, pushed her off the edge. Sucking face...with Naruto-kun...Inside Hinata's mind, hundreds of naughty images flooded her thoughts. She wondered of what could've happened if Naruto had stayed with the kiss, deepening it, and laid Hinata down to...

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled as the Hyuuga loss conscience and fell to the ground. Her face was beet red, and a small smile played on her lips

"Naruto-kun..." Was the last thing Hinata whispered.

(-_-)

Hinata's dreamed swirled with situations of her and Naruto in very... 'intense' moments of want, desire, and lust. Hinata didn't very much like these dreams, only because she always would feel ashamed of herself after them. They made her feel...dirty. Hinata began to rustle in her sleep, slowly waking up to the sound of her crush talking someways away.

"Yea! It totally was an accident! We turned around and (very audible gulp) it just happened! You two just came around at the wrong time." Naruto was explaining the reason for the situation that happened earlier, to Sakura and Sai. They were all sitting around a small lit fire. The tents were set up In a square around the fire, and each of them were sitting in front of his or her tent. Hinata fully opened her eyes, to see she was on the ground, covered by a thin blanket. She was close to Sakura and Sai who were on either side of her. She turned around to see her tent right behind her fully set up and her belongings already inside. Now sitting up she looked around the fire at her teammates.

"Oh, you awake! Glad to see your OK!" Naruto was at the other end of the fire smiling at Hinata as she was still waking up. She instantly blushed at Naruto's comments.

_ So soon! I just fainted, and I'm already beginning to do this again? Get a hold of yourself Hinata!_ Hinata scolded herself in her mind. She couldn't faint again tonight. She might die from embarrassment. Hinata sat up straight and crossed her legs underneath her. She squirmed for a second trying to get comfortable around the fire. When she stopped, she took another look at those sitting around the fire. She saw Sakura, and felt bad. Hinata knew how much stronger Sakura was then her. Hinata silently wondered if Sakura ever pitied her. The heiress decided that she should just apologize for being such dead weight in this mission. Not even one day in, and she already faints! "Sakura-."

"Its fine Hinata." Sakura said with a smile. Hinata searched the Hokage's apprentice for any signs of lying. She found none. "Its not you fault." Sakura looked over at Naruto, who was looking into the fire in almost a trance. "It's someone else'." Sakura looked back over to Hinata and gave another smile. Hinata returned the smile, but inside still felt the same guilt. Then the sky rumbled.

Sai looked at the sky. "Storms probably going to be here soon." Sai had no emotion in his voice as usual, and went back to looking at the fire. The rest nodded in agreement, except Hinata. Who was beginning to have a mini freakout inside.

_No! No! It can't storm yet!_ Hinata knew that once it stormed, she would never be able to get any sleep. She had to do something. She had to do it fast. She stood up and looked at her teammates. "Ummm...I'm s-still tired. I-I'm going t-to go to b-bed." Hinata managed to stutter out. The others gave her weird looks. They wondered why she was still so eager to rest, even though she was unconscious for the last hour or so. But they nodded, and Hinata escaped to her tent, zipping it up. Hinata noticed that her sleeping bag was already unraveled, so she slipped into it, and tried to get to sleep as quick as possible, not even bothering taking off her clothes. She rustled around for a minute, and decided that the position she was in now was the most relaxing, so she tried to doze off. She eventually decided that maybe it would be easier to do this with less clothes. She kicked off her pants and took off her jacket. Leaving her with her tight undershirt, and her orange panties. _Maybe I can sleep before it hits us..._Nope.

(-_-)

Hinata's attempt to sleep before the storm was futile. The moment the rain hit, she was fully awake and alert. Her friends had long since left the fire, and confined themselves to the comfort of their own tents. Now they were probably all asleep Hinata thought as she continued to toss and turn in her sleeping bag. She tried so hard to sleep, but to no avail, as the storm got worse and worse through out the night. Hinata began to see images. Vivid images. Several men were trying to take her away. Away from the warmth and comfort of her family. She screamed. Only to find her mouth was muffled by cloth. _I knew it!_ She began to struggle. _They are coming for me! NO! You can't have me!_ Hinata was lying on her back, and kicked upwards, only to find almost no resistance. The cloth came off easily, and Hinata propped herself up on her elbows, and looked down her body. _Stupid sleeping bag._ Hinata thought as she stared down at the thin sleeping bag, now bundled at her feet. Hinata groaned as she laid back down and began to pull the blanket back up, only to jump right back up, startled by a loud crack of lightning.

Instantly, Hinata grabbed the blanket and squeezed it against herself, trying to find its warmth. But it wasn't the kind of warmth she was looking for. The Hyuuga began to panic when she realized that she was on a mission, far away from home. There was no Hanabi here to comfort her. But she needed someone. Another loud crack of lightning, and that was all that it took. Hinata was up in an instant, and unzipped her tent. The rain was loud, and battered everything that it touched. She quickly scanned the area, and spotted Naruto's tent, right across from her own. The heiress jumped out of her tent, and sprinted with her kunoichi speed all the way the blonds tent. When she reached it, she quickly unzipped it, and threw herself in, zipping it back up as she did.

Needless to say that Naruto was awaken from the sudden intrusion in his tent, and jolted up with his hands in a sloppy/sleepy defense. "Huh? Who's (yawn) there?" Naruto questioned the figure in his tent. It was a girl, from what her could make out. There was so little light, that he could barely see his own hands at the moment. Not to mention that he just woke up.

Hinata regretted her decision, the moment the blond woke up. She was about to mutter some kind of excuse and leave, but some thunder and lightning sent her flying into her crushes arms. She began to clench his shoulder, in a fear induced hug.

The flash of lightning outside provided just enough light for Naruto to see who was in his tent. "Hinata? Are you OK? What are you doing in here?" Naruto asked this rubbing his eyes, although he was having a difficult time with that, seeing as the girl was clinging herself to him.

Hinata looked up at Naruto, and tears began to form in her eyes. She was scared for her life right now, but she couldn't let him know. "N-N-Naruto, I-I-." Another bolt of lightning sliced the sky, and Hinata buried her face into Naruto's chest, tears falling down her cheeks. She gripped his shoulder tighter and gritted her teeth. Naruto might be dense, but he wasn't always stupid. He caught on right away.

"Hinata? Are you afraid of the storm outside?" Naruto had asked it very sweetly, even wrapping his arms around the poor shaking girl. She didn't want to admit it, but her action spoke for her. She knew that she wouldn't fool him now. Reluctantly, she nodded her head, still buried his chest. Naruto felt for Hinata, and he knew what he should do. He squeezed her a little tighter, and said what he wished someone would've said to him, when he was younger, and was frightened by a storm. "Its Ok Hinata...You can stay in here tonight." Naruto began to rub the back of Hinata's hair. She looked so much like a scarred child right now. Naruto even thought she might have looked a little cute even.

Hinata couldn't object. She was too tired, too scared, and too sad to go away now. If Hinata hadn't been so afraid right now, she probably would've ran away, or fainted. But she need Naruto right now. She pressed herself closer to him, and she felt his warmth through his pajama shirt. She knew she was blushing, but she didn't care. She felt safe in his arms. Naruto's arms were just like she always imagined them. They were strong but gentle. They were warmth and relaxing, inviting her in. Both of them began to sink into the blonds sleeping bag. They laid down, still in each others arms. They both felt the warmth now. Hinata nuzzled herself into Naruto's chest even more, as he pulled the blanket over them. Hinata could die right now, and she would be happy. She was so close to her Naruto-kun.

Naruto rested his head on the top of hers, and whispered, "Good night Hinata-chan..." Before giving in to sleep. With his arms still around Hinata, he gave her a soft squeeze unconsciously.

Hinata was on the verge of sleep now too. She sighed in pure happiness. "Good night Naruto-kun...I...love..." She never finished. She drifted of into the best sleep she had ever had. In the arms of the one she loved. She only wished he would too.

(-_-)

The warm sun had crept every so slowly onto a young sixteen year old Hyuuga Hinata body. The tents that all shinobi kept for long mission were all the same. They were strong enough to withstand most of the elements, but also were made special to allow sun light to shine through. This would allow ninja to leave at the break of dawn, even though most didn't. Most missions weren't too important were one would have to wake up so early, and contrary to popular belief, most shinobi were not morning people. Except one, Hyuuga Hinata. Because of her daily routine of waking up to the sun, It was a natural reaction for her body to wake up to its bright rays that shined through the tent. Hinata slightly stirred, and began to awaken from a wonderful dream. She was little disappointed that her fantasy of sleeping with Naruto all night had to come to an end, but she knew she would have to get over it and get up. The others would probably be getting up soon anyways, Hinata assumed. There was a slight problem to Hinata's decision though. When the she tried to move her body, she couldn't. There was something that was holding her in place, something warm, and smelled like grass, sweat, and...ramen.

Hinata's eyes instantly shot open with her realization of what, or who rather, was holding her so tight. But to Hinata's dismay, all she could see was black. What? why can't I see anything? It's not still dark is it? Hinata was sure that she wouldn't wake up at some random time in the middle of the night. She was also positive that she felt the warm rays on her back. The heiress shuffled a little bit, and the hold that this person had on her loosened, just enough for her to back up a bit and take a look at them. True to what she had assumed before, there laying down on his side, arms wrapped around her, was none other the number one, knucklehead ninja. Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata wasn't to sure whether she should be afraid of why she was in here like this with Naruto, or if she should be jumping for joy. _Why am I in here...half naked...with N-Naruto-kun? _Damn she was even stuttering in her own mind.Apparently, one of them had kicked off the sleeping bag's upper half, and now they were uncovered. _Wait! The storm! I remember now. I ran to Naruto-kun's tent crying because of the storm. He took me in..._ Hinata smiled wide._ He took me in his warm embrace, and slept with me the whole night._ Hinata was blushing and her smile got even bigger. She just couldn't believe it. He dream had come true, or at least as close as it was going to get. Still, she knew it was going to be short lived. The others would awaken soon, and she couldn't be caught like this with her Naruto-kun.

Once again, Hinata tried to get out of Naruto's strong grasp, but she only succeeded in making him hold her stronger, mumbling something like, 'teddy bear...'. Hinata giggled at him, she thought he was so cute, even when he was sleeping. She decided that since he knew she was in here with him, she could wake him up. Then he could let her go. _Even though I really don't want to leave you Naruto-kun... _Hinata thought, a pout appeared on her face. "Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun...You got to wake up. I-I'm still h-here, and ummmm...y-you wont l-let go..." Hinata started to poke at the blonds chest, hoping it would do the trick. Unfortunately, it did just the opposite. Naruto grumbled in his sleep, and then in a sudden motion, he rolled over to his back. Hinata, who was still trapped in Naruto's embrace rolled over with him, but ended up lying on top of him. She began to blush a deep shade of red. "N-N-Naruto! Y-you have t-t-to w-wake up!" Hinata said a little louder. But her words met deaf ears, or at least sleeping ones.

Hinata began to squirm, trying to break the hold he had on her, but when she felt something poking her in her thigh, she decided that it was a bad idea. "N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata whined. Pushing on his chest trying seperate them. Once again, she made a bad decision. She accidentally began to grind her pelvis into Naruto's while she pushed on his chest. This slight friction elicited a moan from the heiress. _No! No! Bad Hinata! No naught stuff! You'd be taking advantage of Naruto-kun! And that would be...bad..._Hinata began to trail of in her own mind as she stared at his lips. They were nice firm looking, and almost gleamed from the sun. Hinata began to remember what they felt like yesterday, and how they pressed on her lips so softly. Oh, how she wanted to feel that again. _No! Naruto-kun's sleeping. I shouldn't do that to him in his sleep. He might get mad at me. _Hinata poked at Naruto's chest again, and the boy did not stir. _Well...he is a deep sleeper. Maybe...just one kiss...then I'll leave. Yeah..._Hinata made up her mind. She would sneak one kiss, and then make a quick break for it, running out of the blond's tent. Hinata blushed furiously, as she started to position herself above the male shinobi. She put her hands on his chest, and slid up his chest so her head was even with his. Hinata blushed even more when she felt his...'Junior'...slip in between her thighs. _You can deal with that later Hinata. Just kiss him, and go..._She couldn't have distractions now. The heiress knew she would lose her courage if she couldn't focus. Very slowly, Hinata dipped her head lower, and lower, so that her face a breath away from the blond. _Ok...you can do it..._Hinata took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and closed the gap.

(-_-)

Naruto was having the best dream in his life. It was something about bathing in the worlds largest bowl of ramen. He was surrounded by warmth the entire time. He felt pure bliss. Until he was pulled from his dream by something pressing on his lips. What the... Naruto thought while his eyes were closed, and he slowly awoke from his sleep. What is that...its...its pressing on my lips...Naruto felt that whatever it was, was soft, warm, a little moist, and tasted like sweet lavender. It feels so...good...Naruto was still tired, and half asleep, so in his daze, he began to return whatever was happening to him, right back. The blond began to press back, and he shuddered with delight. He kept his eyes closed the whole time, but he continued to press forward. He heard a moan from the whatever was on top of him, and it sent vibrations into his mouth. He loved it. So Naruto, being out of it and what not, tilted his head, allowing more lip contact, and slightly opened his mouth, all while pressing his head forward. He heard another moan, and the cycle began again.

Unconsciously, Naruto's hands slowly began to wonder down a slim figure. His finger's lightly touching what he thought was skin and clothing material. He felt goosebumps on his body, and whatever he was touching. Finally, his hands felt something soft, firm, and round. Just for a test, Naruto gave a squeeze. The blond her a small 'Eeep' emit from the figure on top of him. That small 'Eeep' brought Naruto back to the real world. _That sound sounded...very familiar...Wait? Is that..._The Hokage wanna-be slowly lifted his eye lids up, and tried to look at what was happening. But all he could see was blue and black. It felt like hair in his face, but he wasn't sure. It looked VERY familiar now, and he mind started to automatically put a face to the 'Eeep' and hair. Without knowing it, Naruto spoke out loud, "H-Hinata?" Naruto mumbled through what was pressed on his lips.

Who ever was on him froze, and he felt them go ridged. The figure back up a bit and look at Naruto in the face. For a second, all the blond saw was a blur of red, and that hair color. But as the image got clearer when Naruto began to blink his eyes, he saw Hinata, lying on top of him, and the reddest he had ever seen another human being. She looked like she was in utter shock, and only stared back at Naruto. This boy, however could only think of one thing to say. "Hinata? Were...were you...were you kissing me?" Hinata just stared at the blond, unable to speak.

Even if Hinata had been able to find her voice, it would've been useless. Just after Naruto asked Hinata that question, the tents zipper began to move. It zipped all the way down, and the two teenagers in the tent froze solid. They knew they should move, but they were in almost a trace looking at who now began to poke their head into the tent.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura began as she shoved her head into the now unzipped tent entrance. "Have you seen Hinata? She's not in her tent, and I..." Sakura never got to finish. She stopped, and froze at the sight before her. There was Hinata, on top of Naruto, legs intertwined, and holding each other. There were no blankets covering them, and she saw Hinata had nothing on but a shirt and panties, and Naruto had nothing on but a shirt and his boxers. Naruto's hands tightly gripped Hinata's backside, and the thing that really got to Sakura, was the 'morning visitor' that was poking at Hinata's rear, sticking through her thighs. Both were beet red, and were staring wide eyed at Sakura. Only one thing else escaped the pink haired kunoichi's lips. "NARUTO!" She lunged at him.


End file.
